Tales of Costumes
by BurnTheWriter
Summary: Lloyd Irving grew up on a pirate ship most of his life and has become a fine buccaneer, But what happens when he is forced to work with a pirates worst enemy, The Ninja!
1. Prologue

Tales of Costumes

Prologue

_The world is on the verge of collapse. The two nations of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are about to embark on another world war. After the great Kharlan war 4,000 years ago, The Hero Mithos and the Goddess Martel were sacrificed in order to unsure peace between the two war hungry nations. Peace was achieved and mana was restored but the relationships between all were unsteady. After the deaths of the Hero and the Goddess The Summon Spirits that had accompanied them returned to their temples now serving as a link between the nations to store and distribute Mana._

_The Ninja Clan and the Pirate Clan have always been rocky and the rivalry is deeply rooted with hatred for one another. No one knows why but it has been said that the pirate king and ninja warlord from long ago once had a duel in which neither won or lost. Both being prideful clans they always are now always competing with each other trying to prove who is the best clan._

_Now with the coming of war and need for both soldiers and warriors as well as traders and spies. The two clans have been recruited. The Pirates have sided with Sylvarant, And the Ninjas with Tethe'alla. _

_As war grows nearer everyday, Even more tense the growing threat of war is the Half-Elf organization the Desians who threaten the people of the nations with human ranches. Cultivating and breeding humans for needs unknown. They are the creator of Exspheres. _

_The god known as Aurion now looks down upon the World of Symphonia bowing his head. He who was once a companion of the Hero Mithos has taken up the mantle as the Guardian of the Mana protecting it from exhausting it and letting die out. But with the growth of Magitechnology and the threat of the new world war. The God known as Aurion fears that this will be the end._

_Though he knows he cannot become directly involved and restore it himself without the world knowing it was him, It would disrupt the peace with the church and the nations of his existence. His hopes now lie with a young Pirate warrior and a young Ninja warrior who he appointed himself to achieve peace by looking past the hatred and discrimination in the hearts of Man and Elf and all those inbetween alike and make a better world together._

_This is his plan and it is being set in motion as Aurion looks down on a lone pirate ship traveling down a sea route. The Pieces are now in place and the fate of the world will be decided._


	2. The Mission

Hello Everyone! I am BurnTheAuthor and this is my very very very first FANFIC!!!!! YAY *Applause from random people* Oh joy! Anyway! This is a story I have been writing in side my mind and now I have typed up a decent introduction that will be continued many more chapters. This story I must say really quick is a Tales of Symphonia Alternate Reality... So there are some differences that I am going to point out right now. 1. Tethalla and Sylvarant exist in the same world and are basically opposing nations. 2. There is no Choosen of Mana 3. The main Characters of Tales of Symphonia have taken on the costumes as there actually profession and this is only Special individual costumes I am talking about(Lloyd=Pirate, Genis=Katz, Etc) So keep these things in mind as the story progresses.

So anyway! Here is the first Chapter I hope you all enjoy, Please Review I would love to read any comments positive or negative about my first chapter!

Heres Lloyd with the Disclaimer!

Lloyd: ARRRRGH ME HEARTIES! BurnTheAuthor Does not own Tales of Symphonia in any way shape or Form!!!

* * *

Tales Of Costumes

Chapter One

The Mission

**River route that leads to Luin**

**Onboard the Cods Heart**

Lloyd picked up another potato with his left hand. The knife in his right nimbly began to peel the potato turning the potato over every time he peeled another layer of skin. After finishing peeling the potato he casually threw it behind his shoulder landing in a pile of clean cut potatoes behind him.

He was below the deck of the ship in the stomach of the Cods Heart doing his daily chore of peeling potatoes for another night of Taters in water. He had to admit to himself he was getting pretty sick of the taste but he didn't complain neither did the crew.

Lloyd was working on another potato humming lightly to himself a shanty pirate tune. He smiled softly enjoying the time alone thinking which he rarely did for a man who lived on instincts.

The Cods Heart has been at sea for what seemed like months and he was getting cramped up in the ship having to share rooms with his ship mates. The pile of potatoes in front of him seem to dwindle and dwindle with every passing minute as the pile behind him grew and grew.

"Lloyd! On deck now!" was the shout that came from above. He could hear it clearly over the noise of the water hitting against the ships hull, For the captain was a very loud man.

Lloyd dropped his potato knowing that the task was not his first priority anymore but to not keep the Captain waiting for more then 10 seconds. Lloyd scurried up the ladder which led to the deck. He could instantly feel the wind blowing on his face almost blowing his eye patch away. Not that he need the eye patch but whatever helped him fit in more with his pirate brethren.

As soon as his feet touched the deck the Captain was in his face. It shocked Lloyd make him take a step back almost falling in to the hole he had just climbed out of. The Captain looked as unhappy as ever.

He was holding the hilt of his blade with one had and the rim of his Captains hat with the other to keep the wind from blowing it away. The crew looked busy at work tying down anything that looked like it could be roll or be torn off the ship. Lloyd hadn't noticed until now that the sky was growing dark and a storm was blowing in from the east.

The Captain scowled when he noticed Lloyd wasn't paying attention which happened quite often. With an angry sigh he brought the hand which had laid upon the hilt of his blade up and with a quick motion struck Lloyd in the side of his head. "Pay attention Laddy! We don't have the time to be horsing around." He said as calmly as he could but Lloyd could tell that anger was seeping through his teeth. "S...Sorry Aifread I'll try to be more alert" Lloyd replied softly rubbing the side of his head, He felt embarrassed for being so easily distracted.

"Well.. No harm no fowl." Aifread grin trying to ease the young pirate. "Listen up though as you can see there is a storm heading towards us, And if you haven't noticed were heading down the river that leads to Luin." Lloyd looked up quickly noticing the land around the area was on both sides of the ship and they were heading south down a large river that would lead to Luins dock.

"What is it you need me to do Aifread?" He asked knowing that it was probably something only Lloyd could do, which was usually hard work. Aifreads eyebrows perked up and he looked south to where the city of Luin lies. "As soon as we dock Lloyd I need you to go in to town and meet with the mayor." Lloyd looked instantly puzzled by the orders he was given. "You want me to talk to the Mayor? What for?" Lloyd knew as well as Aifread that talking was not one of his strong suits especially talking to people of importance like a mayor.

"You won't actually be doing much talking.... I actually need you more as an escort to bring something back to the ship." Lloyd managed to grin even feeling nervous all of the sudden. Everyone on the ship knew that Lloyd was quite the swordsman and that escorting something important must mean he has to protect something from others, It had been awhile since he crossed blades with someone.

Aifread took notice of Lloyds sudden grin and sighed and lightly shaking his head. "There can be no mistakes here Lad this object must be brought back directly to me it is important." Lloyd nodded before Aifread could finish his sentence showing his obedience and now his impatience to to go on a very important mission.

Someone behind Aifread shouted loudly."Captain! were about to dock!" Aifread turned his back on Lloyd and replied in his very pirate captain authority voice "ALRIGHT me hearties! You know the drill all hands on deck! As soon as were done here we need to leave immediately!" Everyone onboard replied with a heart AYE AYE CAPTAIN!! Lloyd ran to the the side of the ship that would bridge with the dock. He patted the belt which held his blades to make sure he had everything he needed.

Aifread walked up to Lloyd and grabbed his shoulder turning him around and scowled lightly. "Listen don't go being hasty and don't get caught off guard you need to grab this thing and head right back to the ship." Lloyd blinked now seeing some concern in Aifreads face that caused sweat to form on his forehead. "Aifread this job will be a piece of cake the worse that could go wrong is-" "And That is exactly what I worry about!" Aifread now grabbing Lloyds shoulder blades and squeezing them tightly to show emphasis in his words.

"If you see or even run in to those scummy shadow people try and avoid fighting but if you have to fight be quick and kill them, I know they are after this object too I am almost certain of it." Lloyds eyes gave him away showing some fear and Aifread could feel him tremble. "But I trust you Lloyd I know you can get the job done you are fast and strong and brave just don't get too cocky." Aifread grinned. "Besides you got that special Exsphere on ya those shadow scum won't stand a chance. "Lloyd nodded now feeling confident and empowered now by Aifreads words, He always knew how to inspire his crew.

"Don't worry Aifread I won't let you down!" Lloyd clenched his fist to show he was ready for anything. "Good..." Aifread grinned a grin that could be easily mistaken as a con man making a con. As soon as the Cods Heart dock seconds after Lloyd had promised to not get too cocky, Aifread then pushed the twin swordsman pirate down the bridged that connected the ship to Luins dock.

Lloyd tumbled and fell on his face on the platform of the dock. He got up absent mindly rubbing his face feeling a bump well up on the top of Lloyds head. "And Lloyd?" Aifread said looking down at Lloyd with some amusement as he placed an elbow on the railing of the ship. "Call me Captain!" Lloyd sprang up and saluted his Captain and shouted with a hearty reply "AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" and raced off to the mission at hand.


	3. The Package

Alright! Here is Chapter! I wrote it alot sooner then I thought I would. But anyway thats good news for you guys.

Please Review I would love to hear anything about my story, Positive or Negative!

Now heres Sheena with the Disclaimer!

Sheena: This isn't one of those Pervy fanfics is it? I'm in a lot of those.

Me: Um.... No, not sure if that will happen or not yet but when the time comes!

Sheena: Well.. I guess that's okay... But I swear if you put me together with Zelos! It's your head! BurnTheWriter does not own Tales of Symphonia in any way, shape, or form.

Me: o_o;;;;;;;;;

* * *

Tales of Costumes

Chapter Two

The Package

**Luin**

Lloyd was racing down the pier which the Cods Heart had docked heading towards the town square. Above him the clouds were gathering over the town of Luin the sunlight began to dim more and more in the town. It was going to rain soon Lloyd could feel the familiar ache in his bones which happened when it was going to rain. As the sun was slowly disappearing behind the clouds.

Lloyd could see shadows behind buildings and stands that would move slightly. Lloyd could feel a small paranoia building up in his head knowing that he had to be on the look out.

Aifread had almost guaranteed him that they would be here for whatever it was that Lloyd had to retrieve and bring back to the ship. As Lloyd reached the center of town he took a moment to catch his breathe. He looked around noticing he was by the Inn and the weapons shop. People around him were walking at a fast paced trying to get to their homes and prepare for this storm coming in.

Lloyd bowed his head and lightly knocked a in to the middle of his forehead. "I don't know where the Mayor even is... Arrrgh." Lloyd looked around noticing an old man with a cane walking slowly past him no doubt trying to head home before the storm hit.

Lloyd approached him and greeted him with a small smile. "Hello Ol- I mean Sir.. Any chance you know where the Mayor of this town is?" Lloyd blinked as the Old Man took a few steps before stopping to tun and look at Lloyd. He almost thought he hadn't heard him and was about to repeat the question when the Old Man said "Eh!? I'm not going to tell someone of the likes of your kind where he is.. I know what you are up too!" The Old Man wheezed after he finished and coughed in to his fist, Then went on his way.

"Damn...." Lloyd said silently to himself, sighing afterwards. _'Why do people always assume because I'm a Pirate I am bad' _Lloyd thought, People had always treated him poorly when he approached them except his Pirate clan who had always treated Lloyd with respect and kindness... Well the kind of kindness you can receive from a Pirate. Pondering on the matter took too long Lloyd looked up and felt a few raindrops splash on his face. "I'm taking to long! Act first think later!" Lloyd turned his head right to see a path which lead to another section of town.

Lloyd began his sprint down the path which led to the southeast part of town. Hopeful he would have better luck here then over by the Inn. Lloyd was just about to reach the end of the path when he stopped dead in his tracks. Following his instincts he moved to the left and placed his back on the stone walled building.

He took a peek now around the corner to look at the figures in his way. It was four ninjas, It was easy to tell what they were the moment he saw them. They were walking casually down the road of the town, But Lloyd knew better they were always alert and they were always aware Lloyd had to consider himself lucky they didn't turn around to catch a glimpse of him. They would of had no doubt what he was.

Lloyd continued to watch them silently until he saw the who he guessed the leader stop. She had turned around and was looking a bit to the left of his direction. She wore a dark red shaded ninja suit that looked as if it had many layers to it. On her back was a small sword sheathed away, Her hair was tied up behind her with a pink ribbon. The other three ninja wore the traditional ninja warrior blue. There faces were covered except for the eyes slits for them to see. Lloyd could tell she looked nervous and had sensed something, Lloyd held his breathe and stopped peeking.

"What is it Sheena?" One of the three blue suit ninjas asked. "I-I thought I saw something I'm sorry" Lloyd could hear her clearly even though the wind was howling softly, It would begin to rain very soon. "Sheena, We must continued on are way." said another of the three ninjas. "your right..." But it sounded like she had another Idea.

"Kanji you stay here and keep watch of this area, The Mayors house is just above the Item shop just ahead we shouldn't be to long. As soon we come back call Orochi and we will get the hell out of here." The ninja known as Kanji nodded and turned his back on them. Sheena and the other two ninjas walked on ahead to the Mayors building.

Lloyd cursed softly thinking now what. The ninja Kanji would probably alert them if he was seen and Lloyd wouldn't be able to accomplish the task at hand. Lloyd sighed and shook his head. His hand covered his face as he tried to concentrate on what his options were. Lloyd looked down at his left hand where the Exsphere was attached. He held it up to his face and stared in to the blue gem that was implanted in his hand.

'_Mom what should I do?_' The Exsphere began to glow dimly a light shade of blue then very brightly. Lloyd had to pull the his hand away for the light almost blinded him. That was all the answer he needed, If he was quick enough he could probably take care of the ninja Kanji. Lloyd closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe. Aifreads words rang in his ears '_Just don't get to cocky_' Lloyd smiled and open his eyes. What Aifread doesn't know won't hurt him.

Lloyd took a quick peek to see where the blue suited Ninja was. His back was turned away from Lloyd walking casually up to a vegetable stand was and looking at the produce. This was Lloyds chance, He quickly turned the corner his hands alread Unsheathing his his twin blades making a quick dash for Kanji. "Hey! Shadow Scum!" Lloyd gave a menacing shout to to Kanji who was now only inches away behind his back.

Lloyd crossed his arms, his blades tightly in his hands and unleashed a forward slash towards Kanji. But Kanji had already quickly jumped to left dodging Lloyds blades. Lloyd took a leap back and as he did Kanji took out what looked to be throwing knifes. He threw them straight at Lloyd, Lloyd ducked as the knifes flew past his head barely dodging the deadly knifes and made for another quick dash at the ninja. Lloyds instincts started to kick in his Exsphere now glowing brightly as he brought his right blade up slashing through Kanjis torso.

The Ninja screamed in pain as he was lifted in the air by the might of the attack. Lloyd acted fast in continuing his attack. He leapt up in to the air now bringing his left blade down on Kanjis right shoulder "TIGER BLADE!" Lloyd shouted as he finished the relentless attack on Kanji. The ninja was shot down in to the ground by Lloyds second blade and impacted the street with a thud. Lloyd could hear him groan in pain noticing the blood seeping on the stone road where he laid.

Lloyd walked over to him with the thought of finishing him. Lloyd raised his right blade to end the blue suit ninja. Lloyd felt himself shake and his mind raced with thoughts.. He had never taken a life of someone before and he felt himself struggle with to keep the blade in his hand steady. Lloyd let out a sigh and shook his head. Kanji would be dead Lloyd assumed by the look of the wounds he inflicted, Might as well let him die on his own time instead of by his hand.

Lloyd looked down the street to where the Mayors building was in sight. A light rain had began to pour and Lloyd had decided he had wasted to much time here and had to move forward with the task at hand. Sheathing the twin blades back to their respective scabbards. Lloyd started his run for the Mayors building.

When Lloyd arrived to the front door of the building he stopped and looked around. There was no sign of the other ninjas or their leader. This made Lloyd anxious, They were already here he knew that and he didn't think he could take all three of them. Lloyd looked up and saw the window to the second floor. There was a light on and Lloyd could see shadows moving by the window. He placed his hand on the door and entered the building. The room was empty, No one was in the item shop but him. Lloyd took a few steps in to the room trying to be as silent as possible. Water was dripping from Lloyds body on to the floor, He had a bad feeling about this. Lloyd looked up to the ceiling of the room, He could hear voices upstairs they were slightly muffled but Lloyd could understand most of what they were saying.

"I am sorry Ms. Fujibayashi that you are getting this package now, What a terrible shipping error if I do say so myself." Lloyd found the stairs which lead up to the second floor, He took a few steps up the stairs as the Mayor and the female ninja continued their conversation. Sheena sighed "It's alright... The package is safe with me now and I can rest easy. Its been a hell of a few days." She chuckled lightly.

Lloyd was half way up the stairs not entirely sure what he was doing. He looked down at his Exsphere hand looking for some sort of answer. It dimly blinked the bright blue light and quickly faded. Lloyd smiling to himself now, '_This might be_ _reckless but I am usually one for reckless acts_' Lloyd ran up the remaining stairs not caring about not making noise. As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he turned and with a cheeky grin looked at the four people in the room. The ninjas all looked in surprise which quickly became anger. The Mayor just looked confused. The one known as Sheena had a brown slender package in her hands '_That must_ _be what I need to retrieve'_.

The Mayor then spoke and a somewhat raspy voice "Excuse me young man I don't think-" He was cut off by Sheena. "Pirate! what are you doing here!" She practically spat the words. The two other ninjas had drawn weapons and Lloyd just stood there grinning '_Wait for it..._' "Oh I'm just here to grab-" Lloyd was cut off as one of the Ninjas threw a shuriken at him. Lloyd expecting this ducked and rolled forward towards Sheena. He came out of his roll and quickly grabbed the package that was in her hand catching a glimpse of how stunned she looked by the action. He pushed aside one of the ninjas and ran towards the window. Lloyd didn't even think about it he jumped in the air holding the package protectively against his chest and jumped through the glass window.

Lloyd was midair for a few seconds then landed on his feet in front of the building. There was no harm done to him or the package he took a second to make sure and then quickly tucked the slender package in to his belt. Then started to make his run for the ship. He could hear the leader of the ninja squad scream in anger "Get Him!!!!" Lloyd was now in a hurry he knew they would catch up with him in a minute.

He looked and saw a wooden bridge that led to the docks where Cods Heart was docked. He ran down the pier thinking to himself how easy this was. The rain was pouring down harder then he remember now it clouded his vision of what was few feet in front of him. He was almost at the end of the bridge when he noticed some figures running from the opposite bridge ahead of him that led to the towns square. Not seeing who it was he kept running foward to the stone dock area that would lead him to the ship.

But the figures beat him too it and Lloyd gulped when he saw them. It was another unit of ninjas all wearing blue outfits, All of their faces were covered except one. Lloyd came to a stop at the end of the wooden bridge. The ninja without his face covered spoke "You, Pirate stop where you are or face death."

Lloyd pondered how they knew he would be heading this way and saw the wounded ninja known as Kanji with them. His wounds from Lloyds blade made huge gashes on his blue outfit now stained with red. Lloyd was trapped he frowned angrily at himself and them. '_I should have finished him... Damn my soft heart._'

Lloyd looked behind his back now seeing the the ninja trio coming up behind him. He was cornered he couldn't see a way out of this. The ninja trio stopped a few feet behind him. The leader Sheena sneered lightly. "Heh.... No where else to run, Huh Pirate slime?" The leader of the group of ahead of him took a few steps forward. "Sheena, How did this happen?" He spoke looking towards the female Ninja. "Don't worry Orochi I'm on top of the situati-"

There was a shout coming from one of the piers and he could see people charging towards the stone dock. Lloyd squinted his eyes and saw through the rain. It was the crew of the Cods Heart and Aifread leading the charge. Orochi cursed out loud, he could also hear the other ninjas do the same as they drew weapons.

The pirate crew made it to the stone dock swords and axes already drawn. They all smirked at the ninjas knowing that they outnumbered them three to one. "Alright men! Blow them all down and sending them to Davy Jones locker!" Aifread shouted with much confidence as the crew all replied with a battle cry AYE AYE CAPTAIN!

Aifread looked at Lloyd and shouted to him with a smirk "We have got you covered Lad! get back to the ship now!" The pirate crew rushed the ninjas and swords instantly began to clash. Lloyd was speechless but grinning and smelling absolute victory. He watched as his captain and the ninja known as Orochi cross blades, The two looked at each other as if they were bitter rivals. Lloyd heard the female ninja shout an order.

"You two, Block his path." Lloyd turned his back as the two other Ninjas ran right past him, blocking his way to the ship. Lloyd was now trapped between ninjas. Lloyd heard Aifread shouting and from the corner of his eye see that he was trying to get to Lloyd but Orochi was keeping him busy. Lloyd turned towards Sheena seeing no other option but to face her.

He could see she was flustered and her eyes shot daggers at Lloyd. She drew her weapon out from a layer of her shirt and made her battle stance. Lloyd grinned and drew his twin blades but when he caught a glimpse of her weapon, he laughed. "Are you really going to fight me with flimsy pieces of pa-" Lloyd saw her throw one of the spell cards she held with her left hand. Lloyd took a side step to the left but the card had hit his cheek slicing the string that connected to his eye patch as it fell off his face and on to the pier. He could feel the sting of blood on his cheek it was worst then a paper cut.

Sheena grinned and taunted "The next ones for your eye Pirate!" she exclaimed. Lloyd frowned feeling foolish and embarrassed. Lloyd screamed and ran towards the female ninja. She took a defensive stance as Lloyd brought down his right blade to her torso. She brought up her left spell card and easily blocked the blade. Lloyd then aimed to stab at the her stomach with his right blade, but she was quick and planted a card on to Lloyds torso and shouted "PYRE SEAL!"

Lloyd tried to jump back but the card exploded mid way and threw him back a few feet. Lloyd hit the ground and rolled a foot and jumped right back up. He could hear many shouts and screams of the battle behind him only being feet away from it. He couldn't take a peek behind him to see who was screaming for the female ninja was already charging at Lloyd for another attack. He saw her draw another spell card and she looked as though she was trying to do the same move twice.

Lloyd ran towards her as well pretending to take her on head on. He saw the ninja smirk as he could guess that she thinking she has the better of him, but Lloyd quickly jumped in the air bringing his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees and shouted "TEMPEST!" He did a few flips in the air his blades making full three-sixties circles in the air, He caught a glimpse of one his blades cut the ninjas right shoulder she moaned in pain and fell to one knee.

Lloyd landed behind her and turned around his two blades high in the air then bringing them down aiming for her back. But she leapt forward and did a hand plant then jumped in the air with a flip and landed in front of him racing towards him with another spell card at hand. Lloyd didn't have time to dodge this one and she planted the spell card now on his stomach and shouted "PYRE SEAL." he groaned as the card exploded and sent him back a more then ten feet but Lloyd planted his feet on the ground during the explosion and was knocked all the way to the edge of a pier they were fighting on.

He clumsily made a step forward to get his balance on the wooden pier. He took a peek behind him and saw only the water raging as the wind of the storm grew more more intense. The waves were getting higher and higher crashing in to the pier and the rain felt hard on Lloyds body. He looked over ahead to the battle on the stone dock. He saw bodies of ninjas and pirates alike and many more of them still waging battle.

Lloyd then looked ahead of him at the female ninja and she smiled bitterly at him. "This is the end now Pirate, I hope your life of thievery was well spent." Lloyd gulped knowing he was cornered and that she was going to blast him in to the ocean. She then roared her battle cry and made a run for Lloyd with another spell card in hand. As Lloyd saw her running towards her he noticed one of the boards of the pier move up right in front of her.

Every thing then felt like slow motion a second ago she had the look of a triumph warrior about to take the life of her enemy, but then when her foot tripped on the board only inches away from Lloyd she looked down right confused and lost all of her warrior pride and for a moment looked like a girl.

Sheena cried out in surprised as she tripped "Ahh..?!" Lloyd heard her gasp as her body collided with Lloyd. He couldn't dodge it he was to close to the edge and he couldn't stop the force of her body colliding with his was to much and sent them both flying off the pier and in to the water. Lloyd fell first now panicking. He knew this was the end and that the ocean would swallow them both.

But it didn't happen he fell on something hard and heard the creak of wood below him. Lloyd groaned in pain as he looked around but he didn't get a good look as the female ninja landed right on top of him. Lloyd gasped as she fell on his stomach her body now felt lifeless on top of his. Lloyd heard another creak and the boards gave away to their combined weight and they both dropped down below on to another wooden surface. The Lloyd landed this time head first then landed on his front he looked up his vision was blurred and the place he was in was dark. He saw the ceiling where he saw the hole they had made, Rain was pouring down on to the floor.

He looked at the floor in front of him and the female ninja laid there still. Lloyd looked at his hands in front of him, His Exsphere that was glowing brightly had now dimmed and faded. It was the last thing Lloyd saw before he blacked out.


	4. Beyond The Good Green Earth

Tales of Costumes

Chapter 3

Beyond the Deep Blue Sea

**Unknown Location**

Sheena could feel the cold splash of water on her cheek. Water had been dripping on her for awhile but she either ignored it or drifted back in and out of sleep. She was injured, Moving her shoulder or her ankle would cry out in pain whenever she made the slightest of movements.

Her eyes had been closed most the time she had no Idea of her surroundings but she could feel the warmth of the sun beam down on her body. Sheena opened her left eye and instantly squinted for the sun was beaming down through a hole in the ceiling and she was right under it.

Sheena soon took a glance around her surroundings. The areas around her were dim and she couldn't see because of the glare of the sun. '_Where am I?_' was her first thought, There was a gentle swaying below her and that whatever she was on was moving at a slow pace.

Another drop of water landed again on her cheek which felt very damp to her as her body began awaken and get use to the sense of touch again. No longer wanting to get anymore cold drops of water splashed on her face. She slowly rose her self up until she was sitting on the hard wooden floor.

It hurt to move, her whole body was sore and when she finally rose up she gasped for air like she was hadn't been breathing for minutes. She slightly turned her head to the left trying to stretch out the pain in her neck. Then she turned her head to the right and a sharp pain caught her by surprise.

She cried out then bit her lip, She glanced at the wound she had obtained from the pirate she had battled with. The cut wasn't deep but it was long and small drips of blood were stained on her ninja uniform. She sighed as the pain begun to fade away but she felt more cautious of moving now not knowing the full extent of her injuries.

As Sheena continued to look around at her surrounds she heard the sound of breathing. She had assumed that it was herself just breathing very loudly and wasn't thinking to much about it. But she could now hear that the sound was coming from not very far from her maybe a foot or two away.

Sheena slowed her breathing, though it was hard and her mind was panicking knowing who was in this room with her. She had no doubt it was the pirate she had battled with on the pier of Luins dock and memories of what had happened were coming back to her like it had happened just a few moments ago.

'_Is he awake? Is he watching me..?_' Were the thoughts that raced through her mind. Sheena took out one of her many spell cards, Even with the years of training in Mizuho she couldn't control her paranoia. She was in an unknown surrounding and for all she knew she was a prisoner to the pirate clan.

Sheena maneuvered herself on to her hands and knees and began to crawl over to the direction of the breathing. It grew louder in her ear with every small step as she began to move away from the warm light she had woken up to. The room began to become more visible as she move away from the light.

There were barrels and wooden crates, The room as well as the crates were a shade of light brown and as she got closer to the breathing she could see wooden poles holding up the ceiling from the floor. Sheenas hand then fell upon something warm. It was the wrist of her enemy.

Sheena quickly drew her hand back just as fast as it had landed on his wrist. Sheena looked up at the pirates face in the dimly lit room. She saw the small cut on his cheek which she had made with one of her spell cards. His eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy, Yet he looked as peaceful as a corpse.

Sheena took a moment to overlook his body for injuries that he sustained. The information would be useful in case he woke up and they continued where they left off. His torso and abdomen were badly bruised caused from many of Sheenas seals exploding on the muscles.

While examining him she saw tucked under his belt the package that had been stolen from her. Sheena looked flustered and her anger had returned to her from eariler. '_I can't believe this is happening! If he didn't get involved this would have been a piece of cake.._' She looked at the pirate coldly as she reached for the package under his belt.

A hand quickly grabbed her wrist, The exsphere on the top of the pirates hand was now shining a bright blue which caught her attention instead of the danger she was in. Sheena gasped as she looked towards the pirate who was now awake and smirking at her. Sheena winced while he twisted her wrist and then with a sudden movement he grabbed her by the shoulder and threw her in front of him.

She landed only a foot or two before instantly getting up and drawing two spell cards one in each hand and making her stance. The pirate sluggishly got up to his feet, drawing his twin blades one in each hand. Sheena could tell he was wobbling on his feet but she was in the same situation.

Her ankle was killing her and she could feel it shake more and more the longer she stood on it. She kept her focus though on him, looking him in the eye glaring. "Too bad you had to wake up just now, I was about to take care of you." Sheena said sneering at him.

The pirate just looked at her, Then he looked at his surroundings and frowned. "Where are we?" The pirate asked her almost like a child asking their parents the same question. Sheena blinked taken aback by the sudden question. She really had no idea herself, But she was still on her guard and it made her wary.

"How should I know Pirate! All I can tell is this is a ship and you and scummy clan have captured me. Maybe you should have though-" But the pirate just blinked and shook his head his face now scrunched up in confusion. "I just woke up, If you were captured I'd think my crew wouldn't leave me to sleep with the likes of you."

Sheena scowled not liking being shot down of her logic. The pirate then sheathed his blades and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. "Have you gone up there yet?" The pirate asked in a certain mannerism. Sheena now was curious by the question but her years of Mizuho training stopped her from immediately trusting the pirate, No matter how innocent the question was.

The pirate then took a few steps towards her. He glanced at her, His face revealing he would do no harm to her. Sheena let out a soft sigh of annoyance as she withdrew her spell cards back in to her clothing. She watched as the pirate stood directly under the hole as he jumped up and grabbed the edge of hole leading up to the surface.

He grunted lightly then looked down at Sheena. "Uhm... I wouldn't normally ask this to a Ninja but... Could you give me a push up..?" Sheena couldn't help but feeling like laughing at the question but she could see the seriousness in the question. She suddenly felt very awkard.

"Um.. Heh sure why not?" Sheena walked up to him where he hung and ducked under him, She placed her palms on the heels of his boots as she pushed him up. He scurried up to the surface as soon as she started pushing and Sheena could hear him gasp outloud.

"What is it Pirate?" She now felt worried as he looked down the hole at her. He then removed one of his blades from his belt and bent down towards the hole and reached it out towards her. "Grab on to the Sheath I'll pull you up.. Your going to have to see this for yourself..." He said shakily.

Sheena hesitated and then turned away. "I don't need your help getting out of holes." she exclaimed and she looked up at the hole. She readied herself making the leap up to the holes edge. Her right hand caught the edge and a sharp pain instantly shot at her shoulder.

Sheena winced and groaned in pain as her left hand instinctually grabbed the edge of the hole now and letting go with her right hand. Her arm then laid lazily at her side dangling in the air. She looked up to see the pirate grin lightly as he grabbed her left wrist pulling her up.

When Sheena reached to the top she fell on her knees and took a moment to catch her breathe. She then looked up at the pirate and blushed feeling embarrassed. Her pride was getting tarnished and the look on the pirates face told her he was enjoying it.

"You helped me up, so I helped you up." The pirate grinned casually shrugging when he saw the reaction on her face. "Besides, Me and you are in this mess together." His face now was mixed with concern and stress.

Sheena perked her head up looking from side to side at her new surroundings. She was correct that they were on a boat but the scale of it was smaller then she had assumed. It was just a regular house boat much like the ones that are popular in Izoold. The ship seemed to be only a meter wide and the ships length to be two from the bow to the cabin. The hole was new though and what Sheena could remember is that they were the cause of it from the fall off the pier.

Sheena then stood feeling her ankle start to shake as she put weight on it. Sheenas eyes grew wide at what she saw, Vast amounts of water it was endless. There was no end in sight, her stomach dropped and she all of the sudden felt sick. "This... is a nightmare..." She groaned as she took a few steps on the deck and fell to her knees.

The pirate sighed and sat down on the deck, his eyes were on her and she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. '_He's a pirate... But he looks so different from his kin.._' Sheena got up and looked down at the pirate sitting. Her pride was beginning to fan the flames of hatred towards the pirate as she scowled at him.

"Well! This is just great look what you got us in to!" Sheena exclaimed at the pirate pointing a finger at him now. The pirate looked up at her in shock which quickly turned in to anger. "Me?! Your the one who tripped and pushed me along with you!!" The pirate jumped to his feet and rushed up to her.

His face was only inches away from hers, The two stared at each other both looking flustered and mad at the other. "I thought Ninjas were precise and graceful but I can see that's far from the truth you Klutz!" He yelled at her his eyes adjusting to that of a wolf biting at the throat of its enemy.

Sheena pushed the pirate back which caused him to stumble back a few steps. Her face was red with anger at being talked down to by a pirate and the only thought in her head was to attack him. "If you hadn't taking my package, this would have never happened!" she screamed her head feeling hot and heavy from the sun beating down on her.

The pirate looked shocked. "Your package? I was told to retrieve it because its pirate property, That you stole from us!" Sheenas eyes widen and she couldn't help but chuckle in other disbelief. Her eyes now laid at his belt which the package was securely tucked in.

"Do you pirates know anything..? Do you even know what's in there?" Sheena said her voice lowered now looking very tired from the exchange of words. The pirate looked at her, then down at the package curiously. He grabbed the top of the slender package and pulled it from his belt and tore open the wrapping.

Inside was twelve spell cards each with different pictures and symbols and colors. They looked similar to the cards that she uses. Sheena palm was hitting her forehead lightly at the pirates reaction. "Are you really this stupid? Did you have no Idea what was in the package was..." She sighed. "Of course not you pirates are all the same Thieves, Criminals, Womanizers, Idiots..."

The pirate looked down his hand holding the package lazily fell and tighten around the spell cards. "I am not any of those things.." He said his voice harsh and rising. His head then tilted up and his eyes were lowered looking at the ground, Sheena thought they looked to soft for a pirate and his reaction to her words threw her off '_He sure is lacking in arrogance_' She thought to herself.

Sheena then spoke up. "Those cards are the twelve guadian seals used by the chief of Mizuho and as well for the ritual of appointing the next chief." She then shook her head at him as her voice rose of someone of great authority. "You stole them and now you and me are stuck in the middle of the ocean!"

Sheena looked at the pirate, her mind cluttered not knowing what to do in this situation. She shouldn't be arguing with him cause they were both stuck here and fighting would just lead to an all out fist fight of pride which would end badly. Her mission was still to get the guardian seals and return to Mizuho.

Sheena then noticed the pirate looking at her his eyes were gentle and her thoughts began to conflict. He spoke up now "This fighting really isn't getting us no where." He said speaking in voice that showed some authority. "You and me are both stuck on this ship and neither of us know where we are, Lets face it were lost."

The pirate took a few steps towards her and he looked awkward as he held up his hand to her. "I don't think either of us wants to battle and have the other die then be stuck on this ship alone.." He then took a deep breathe and blurted out what he was trying to say.

"So until we get out of this situation and reach land... I think it would be best for both are interests to work together.." His face was now red and she could tell this hurt his pride more then anything to work with a pirates natural enemy. Sheena looked stunned even by the suggestion, The roots of hatred were deep between the blood of pirates and ninjas alike, his suggestion was almost insanity.

But she couldn't help but agree with him she had no idea how to work a ship and he probably knew better then her. Even though she would have never suggest it her self for her pride would surely be shot down she was glad he could. The anguish in his face was priceless though for making the suggestion.

Sheena hesitantly put her hand out and closed it with his hand shaking it slowly, letting him know she agreed but pulled away from the handshake and quickly crossed her arms looking away showing her dislike for the alliance. He grinned softly at her dislike and added quickly "I'm Lloyd by the way..." Sheena quickly jumped in after hearing this. "Hey, I know were all the sudden working together but that doesn't mean I wanna be your friend, Remember after this I'm going to have to kill you."

Though Sheena didn't want to admit it she couldn't help feeling glad she knew his name. He now wasn't a complete stranger and it made it somewhat more of a relive to work with, But he was still a pirate and pirates can never be trusted. Lloyd brought his hands up giving a sly grin "Fair enough." He then turned his head towards the sun.

"The sun is starting to set it will soon be night time.." He said then looked at the boats cabin tilting his head suggestion to search it to her. Sheena nodded and Lloyd walked up to the door and opened it going inside. Sheena followed him limping slightly as she entered the room glancing around. There wasn't much but a desk, a chair, a bed and a few boxes.

Lloyd was searching through the boxes pulling many random things out. "Eh..? What are you looking for?" Sheena asked as Lloyd pulled out what looked to be a

spatula. "Food... Any kind of food... I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Lloyd said turning towards Sheena as he looked through another box. Sheena couldn't help but think of how much he resembled a child.

"Quick question?" Sheena said with some hesitation "Your a pirate and were on a boat... You know how to control this thing, Right?" Sheena really didn't know anything about boats and when Lloyd pulled out a small Med-kit he threw it at Sheena.

Her reflexes kicked in and her hands snatched it from the air. Lloyd was looking at her pointing at her wound that he had given her not to long ago. He then began to answer her question. "Well this is a house boat it's not really for sailing, There is no mast or steam powered engine not even an oar.."

His answer made Sheena groan in annoyance, It felt like there was no hope. Lloyd saw this and quickly added trying to perk her spirits up. "Although there is no mast while we were outside the wind was blowing north, And the wind has some control of the waves." He looked a bit awkward trying to explain it to her, making hand gestures that really didn't fit in with what he was saying.

"Assuming with been heading north this whole time from Luin, I'm pretty sure we will hit the continent of Palmacosta." Lloyd seemed to know what he was talking about even though Sheena already dubbed him an idiot, But she was glad someone had expertise on this. "What if the wind stops..?" She asked with as she opened the Med-Kit finding a few apple gels and applying it to the wound. It stung as she lightly spread it on her wound.

Lloyd could tell she had some doubt, he could read it all over her face. "I wouldn't worry too much.. the wind is always blowing even when it feels still, If there is anything you should worry about it should be a storm." Sheenas face resembled something like a worried mother.

After searching through the boxes Sheena watched as Lloyd sighed and rubbed his stomach. The light coming from the window of the cabin was slowly dimming as the sun was disappearing behind the blue ocean. Lloyd walked towards the door passing her along the way. He stopped and turned towards her. He looked towards her ankle then to her "If you would like.. You could rest your ankle for awhile on the bed.."

He looked sincere enough but Sheena mind thought she knew better. She closed her eyes and her lips tighten tilting her head away from him. "Humph! I can read it all over your face pirate, Trying to get the better on me while I sleep! well it won't work!" Lloyd only looked surprised and then he smiled.

"Heh well atleast I gave it a shot." He said jokingly then turned away walking out the door leaving Sheena alone in the cabin. She opened her right eye to look out the cabin door which was left open. '_He has to be the worst pirate ever.. Never heard of one being so polite... It's all pirate tricks._' Her heart didn't feel the same way though, She felt he was really being nice because it was who he is.

Sheena shook off the feeling, She had to remain on guard she couldn't let her mind slip of the important task at hand. She had to get those guardian seals back for the sake of the future of Mizuho. Him being nice wasn't winning any points with her cause he was a pirate and he had her seals, plain and simple.

Sheena took another apple gel and applied it to her ankle, The soothing feeling of the gel made it easier for her to walk on. She then took the bandages with and walked out the cabin door. She spotted Lloyd at the bow of the ship and walked up to him. She coughed trying to get his attention.

She held up her left hand, The bandages laid on her left palm as she looked up at him smiling softly. '_Even though I know he is being fake nice to me for the time being, I could atleast do the same._' Were her thoughts as Lloyd looked at her somewhat confused not taking the bandages right away she spoke up.

"Those bruises don't look so good on you.." She said smiling sheepishly feeling silly talking to the pirate in such a way. No one else was around and no one would know if she was nice to the pirate except her pride. "I know my handiwork." She said pointing at the bruises "They won't heal anytime soon. " She taunted.

He finally reached his hand out taking the bandages and rolling up a sheet wrapping it around his abdomen then crossing them over his shoulders to wrap up his chest. While Lloyd finished up bandaging himself, The sun was dying out with every passing minute and the stars were starting to bright up the night sky. '_This would be romantic with anyone else, Not a pirate_' Was the thought that came to mind as she looked up at the stars. The moon was almost full but it shined in the black sky along with the stars.

She glanced towards Lloyd as she rested her arms on the boats wooden railing feeling the boat go up and down the with the rhythm of the waves. The wind was was blowing but gently and it her hair swayed somewhat when the wind hit her. Lloyd looked as if he was squinting, He put his hands up to his face and used them like binoculars.

Sheenas first thought was was how stupid he looked but after a moment she could tell he was looking out at something. "Do you seem something?" She asked Lloyd curiously as her head tilted. Lloyd turned to her his hands still shaped like goggles and blink. "I think I see land.."

Sheena pushed her self off the wooden rail and her hands gripped the railing now staring out in to the ocean. She couldn't see it at first but after squinting for a few moments she could make out a shadowy mountain like island. "It looks like were heading right towards it." Lloyd exclaimed excitedly. "It sure does.." Sheena said softly but then added. "But we don't want an Island we want land."

Lloyd quickly jumped in to answer her question. "Yeah your right, But judging by that were heading for the Palmacosta continent that Island must be Thonda Geyser." Sheena looked turned her head at Lloyd blinking not sure what he was getting at. "And? So what does that mean?"

Lloyd turned to her as well grinning. "It means there are most likely people there with real boats instead of house boats, We could probably hitch a ride with them." Sheena now understood and grinned, The small house boat was making it's way towards the shadowy island and to her it meant the nightmare was almost over and she could go about with her mission of retrieving the guardian seals from Lloyd.

'_It's only a matter of time Lloyd before I claim what is rightful mine, This alliance won't last long and if you don't hand them over to me after are journey. your going to have to die._'

* * *

AWESOME! So Here is Chapter 3 finally I said it would be up on Wensday but there I go lying again Lol. It's all good cause it means I am putting out more chapters earlier.

Also just to let everyone know I don't think I'm doing justice with this story cause it seems super Vague I bet to a lot of you. xD

So I decided to upload a short little Prologue that should explain some things in it's own way and where this story might be going.

This Chapter is definitely filler and how Lloyd and Sheena come to terms with the situation(Lol Kind of?)

But I like it it's definitally a little longer and in some of the review they wanted me to space out paragraphs more so I did and I think it worked well. I also did it with the other chapter so they don't all look messy.

This Chapter didn't have much action to it so Ima going to apologize for that but I will say Chapter 4 will be filled with Action pack battles so just hold on!

Anyway Review please I really do appreciate it whether it's positive or negative I like to hear from you guys.


	5. The Pact and The Vow

Oh Boy!!! New Chapter! Awesome! anyway I'm going to just shut up and make Lloyd say the disclaimer!

Lloyd: Why me?!

Me: Cause I type your dialogue and make you say whatever the I want!

Lloyd(Possessed by me): BurnTheWriter doesn't own the Tales of Symphonia in any way, shape, or form.... Also he is awesome... And talented... And he is better then me in almost every way possible.

Me: Gooooood Lloyd =D (MWAHAHAHAHAHA)

* * *

Tales of Costumes

Chapter 4

The Pact and The Vow

**Thonda Geyser**

The waves of the ocean were pushing the house boat gently towards the dock of Thonda geyser. A soft chilly wind was hitting the backs of Lloyd and Sheena as they made their preparations to make sure the boat would dock safely.

Although it was night time the moon and stars provided much light for the two to see what they were doing. Lloyd was at the bow of the house boat with a rope tying one end around a small pole with a ball on top of it. He then took the other end and made a lasso out of it, hopefully to throw a pole around the dock.

Sheena on the other hand, Wasn't doing much but watching him get ready to dock. She was gazing out in to the ocean watching the moon and stars light reflect off the oceans water. It was oddly peaceful to her to watch the reflections waver in the water.

Lloyd took a glance at Sheena gazing out to the ocean, her face looked rather blank except for a tiny smile now forming at the corners of her mouth. Lloyd thought about what would happen once they dock not wanting to initiate the battle that would soon come for the both of them.

Lloyd looked down at the guardian seals still wrapped in the brown package securely tucked under his belt. He suddenly felt guilty. '_These seals, I know they belong to the ninja clan... I stole them.. But Aifread said they were important to the pirates and..._'

Lloyds thought was cut off with another thought. His loyalty was with the pirates as Sheenas loyalty was with her clan, he knew that. Yet they both needed these seals for different purposes and Lloyd wasn't about to betray his pirate brethren.

But Lloyd didn't know if he could break his newfound trust in Sheena. Lloyd remembered how she looked when they battled and he couldn't get the feeling out of his heart, She didn't have the look of a killer and her eyes read something soft in his mind.

Lloyd was confused, his hands continued to tighten the rope around the pole. He looked at his hand with the exsphere attached. _'Mom... I don't wanna betray someone... But if I don't I'll be betraying my clan, my family... I wish you were here.._'

Sheena had been watching Lloyd for a few minutes without him noticing her. His face looked distressed and she wondered what he was thinking about. Sheena placed a hand on her neck pinching the back of her skin lightly then walked up to Lloyd.

Sheena was about to say something until she noticed the boat about to ram right in to the dock. "Lloyd!" Sheena yelled, his head then turned to her reawaken from his thoughts blinking in confusion. "Sheena what is i-" Lloyd was cut off as the boat collided in to the dock, The crack of wooden boards were heard as the boat came to a complete stop.

The force caused Sheena to fall forward. Her hands immediately reacted pushing down as she fell catching her self in a push up pose. She looked up to Lloyd but as she did she regretted it as he came tumbling towards her.

Sheena gasped in surprise quickly pushing up from the deck of the ship with her hands. But it was too late as Lloyd collided with Sheena landing right on top of her back with his own back. The sound of both them groaning was in unison.

Sheenas chest laid pushed down by the weight of both of them. Her eyes were closed but she could feel the weight of Lloyds heels pushing down on her shoulders. The anger she had felt before when battling him had quickly returned and she leapt up in the air shoving Lloyd off her back.

She quickly turned around to spit hateful words at him, But when she saw his face flat on the deck and his arms and legs sprawled and twisted she calmed herself. She let out a small chuckle while hitting her forehead with the palm of her left hand.

"Ugh... You Idiot!" Was all Sheena could think to say but she was smiling softly. The two of them seemed to have a tendency to bump in to one another and she couldn't help but feel that it was funny. Lloyd with his face still planted on to the wooden deck floor, he gave her a thumbs up with his right hand and out stretched the left for help.

Sheena took his hand, As his hand grasped with hers she pulled him up from the ground and on to his feet. His face was slightly red and he was grinning shaking his head from left to right. "Sorry about that.. I need to pay more attention." He said taking a deep breathe.

Sheena waved a hand of dismissal. "Heh... Your going to get yourself killed easily with a attention span like that." Sheena smirked but the feeling of the words felt a bit sour to say. And by the look of Lloyds face also to hear.

"Well we better go take a look now." Lloyd exclaimed trying to change the subject pointing towards the bow of the boat. "I guess a safe docking is way out of the question now." Sheena nodded her head understanding as they both made their way towards the dock.

There were no other ships besides the house boat they had crashed in to the dock. Several of the boards had been up lifted and cracked in half by the collision, The dock was already small, now it was even smaller. Lloyd and Sheena started there walk up the rocky road that would lead to the geyser.

"What is a geyser anyway?" Lloyd suddenly asked Sheena while continuing there walk. Sheena glanced at Lloyd a bit dumbstruck. "Jeez, Don't you know anything? Didn't any one teach you geography?" Lloyd blinked and was about to reply when he saw Sheena stop in her tracks.

Her face had turned completely white and her expression was grim staring off directly in front of them. Lloyd turned his head towards the same direction and his mind went in to complete shock. Both of their breathing had ceased all together and Lloyd could sense Sheena scoot a bit closer to him.

The whole area was in shambles and the air was thick with the scent of blood. Bodies scattered all over the place and blood either still leaking or was drying up by the bodies. Lloyd had to take a step back to be able to control his physical response to the graphic bloodshed.

Lloyd looked over at Sheena and even though she was only inches away beside him he could feel her trembling like shock waves. He guessed that she had seen nothing like this before either. Lloyd took a deep breathe trying to calm himself but he couldn't help but gasp out loud.

The gasp brought Sheena back to her senses and she turned to Lloyd. Her face was mixed with sorrow and confusion. Lloyd took a few steps forward, Trying to stand up and take the lead. The body nearest them limbs were twisted and multiple stab wounds were seen on the torso dried blood caked the shirt of the body.

"t..t..t..this is h..horri-" Sheena choked and couldn't continue her sentence, Lloyd thought she sounded like she was about to lose it. Lloyd turned to her glad to be looking at somebody alive and his back turned away from all the bodies.

"I know this.. Is terrible.. And It's not easy to look at.." Lloyd swallowed hard on his words trying to take control of the situation. "But we have to search for any sign of anybody... alive.." Lloyd had seen most the bodies in front of him and he doubted anyone was alive. Whoever did this in Lloyds mind was a monster.

Sheena gave a small nod and took a few shaky steps forward. When she reached Lloyd he turned around and they both walked in to the bloodshed. Each body they passed they bent down over the body to feel for any sign of life. The further they walked to examine the dead the more gruesome the dead became.

They stopped after looking at the body of a women who had been decapitated, There was no reason to even check her. Lloyd looked over at a sign with blood on it that was in front a giant crater area a light mist spouting out out of the crater.

"Look over here." He whispered to Sheena who was staring off at a boulder. Under the boulder there was a small arm that laid still and intact. Just inches away from the hand of the arm was a small teddy bear. Lloyd winced when he saw this, then reached out placing a hand on Sheenas shoulder.

She screamed out in shock, instantly turned around at Lloyd with a spell card out. The corner of her eyes showed tears forming and Lloyd felt the need to remove them from her eyes. Sheena looked at Lloyd with fright in her eyes and when she came to her senses she quickly used her arm to wipe away the froming tears.

"I'm.. fine..." She whispered after a moment. Lloyd knew she wasn't but then turned his attention towards the sign and pointed over to it. "There are words written in blood on that sign we should go take a look." He said keeping his voice under control so it didn't crack.

The whole situation was overwhelming and he didn't want to spend another moment here. As they reached the sign the words immediately became clear and it made both Sheena and Lloyd gasp. The sign had the information of Thonda Geyser on it but now it had a message in blood smeared all over it.

All Inferior Beings Must Die

The message was only five words long but they struck terror in Lloyds heart. "Desians..." Was the word Sheena uttered, it made Lloyd turn his head to her direction. "Desians... Are you sure about it?" Lloyd stuttered, Sheena only nodded her head making it clear she was positive.

"I should of known.. No one else could kill humans so brutally with such disregard.." She stated her voice rising with the usual intense anger she could display. Lloyd watched her fists clench and when he looked down at his own hands they were clenched tight as well.

"I swear I will make them pay.." Sheena then said now turning her attention to Lloyd, Her eyes burning with rage. Lloyd couldn't help but nod for he felt the same way. A fire began to burn in Lloyds heart, Even though he didn't know any of the dead he swore he would avenge the dead here.

"I agree but we have more important issues to settle like getting out of here.. I don't know how you feel but-" Sheena cut him off and replied. "Your right... I doubt there will be any ships coming here, all that we know, people already know about this attack since there are no ships docked."

"I think we should search for something we could use as a mast, maybe find a sheet for a sail." Lloyd said already deciding this was the plan. "You think that would work?" Sheena said doubtfully, Lloyd nodded. "It's not the best idea but it's probably the fastest way to get the hell out of here."

Lloyd and Sheena looked around for a wooden pole over the wreckage of the Thonda Geyser. The geyser itself was erupting every now and then with hot steaming water that shook the ground and sometimes drops splashed on them. They ignored the hot water continuing their search for a substitute mast.

"Look over there!" Sheena pointed out over to a small wooden shed that was still standing. Four poles held up a wooden roof, Underneath the roof looked like a chest. "Would any of those work?" Sheena asked waiting for Lloyds answer but all he saw was the chest underneath.

Sheena clapped her hand in front of Lloyds face and it made him yelp with surprise. "W-What was that for!" Lloyd stammered at Sheena, she only snarled. "Typical of pirates to lose focus when they even see a chest.." Sheena sighed and walked on ahead leaving Lloyd a bit dumbstruck. "Can't help it! Its how I was raised!"

Lloyd quickly caught up with Sheena at the small wooden shed, His eyes were still upon the chest as he took a few steps towards the chest. Sheena was looking at one of the supporting poles when something caught her eye to the left of her. Taking his chance Lloyd looted the chest.

"Hey Sheena I found some apple gels... Oh!" Lloyd was stuffing the apple gels in his pocket when he glanced at Sheena who was behind one of the Thonda Geyser signs. Lloyd started his walk towards her blinking.

"Sheena..?" He was by her side now looking down at a small podium with a hand imprinted in to a square mold that was a bold shade of blue. "What's this thing?" Lloyd quickly ask noticing Sheena staring in to the hand print with interest.

"Its a oracle stone..." She replied after a few moments she was now biting her lip lightly looking up from the oracle now. Her hand was now stroking the hand imprint with a finger. "Oracle what?" Lloyd asked blinking a little bit more confused as his hand reached behind his head scratching it.

Sheena took a quick glance at Lloyd then back at the oracle stone. "It's a seal for opening the temples of Summon Spirits." Sheenas voice sounded very quiet and soft and Lloyd had to lean in a little to hear her. "Summoners can enter the temples by placing their hand in place with the hand imprinted on the oracle stone."

Lloyd now sighed and was shaking head in confusion. "I don't really know where your going with this." Sheena gave Lloyd a look of annoyance and then looked back at the oracle stone again. "Thonda Geyser must be the Seal of Water where the Summon Spirit Undine is.." Sheena looked hesitant to continue.

"If we could Summon Undine we could use her to steer the boat to land." Sheena then said her eyes continued to look down at the oracle stone. "But... Neither of us knows how to Summon? Plus I have heard it's a lost art that has been lost for thousands of years."

Sheena took a step back, her arms crossed against her chest as she continued to chew on her lip lightly. "I...I've never actually made a pact... But I know how to summon.. If we were able to get Undine we could easily get to the continent of Palmacosta." Lloyds face lit up to the idea.

"That sounds a lot easier to do then making a mast and we could probably get there faster too." Lloyd said clasping his hands together. "Well what are you waiting for lets do it!" Sheena bowed her head and her hands clenched. "I..I don't know..I..I've never made a pact..I..I might mess up.."

Lloyds face was mixed with confusion. '_Why does she seem so doubtful now... Shes the one who suggested it._' Lloyd sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This might not seem much coming from me. But we really need to get off this island and if your ability to summon is the best option we should take it." Lloyd then tried to choose his words carefully for the next sentence.

"I..I believe in you Sheena I know you can do it." Lloyd felt odd saying those words and noticing by her reaction she felt awkward hearing them, but she quickly looked up at Lloyd giving a small smile nodding. "If you say so Pirate... But if I mess up and we get in to trouble, It's your fault."

Lloyd could tell she just needed a boost of confidence. Yet though it didn't look right for a pirate to encourage or help a ninja. With her it did feel right and he didn't understand the feelings, They were enemies since the day they were born even though they never knew each other until now.

Sheena looked back down at the oracle stone and placed her hand on the imprint. She closed her eyes and said a few words Lloyd didn't understand. Suddenly a bridge of light connecting from the edge of the stone platform they stood upon to a cliff area above the geyser appeared. Then some rocks crumbled to the side revealing a door way.

"Awesome!" Lloyd said "The way is open now time to go make a pact!" Lloyd started walking up the light bridge, Sheena trudged behind along the bridge. He could tell she looked tense and Lloyd didn't understand why but he had a feeling he would soon find out.

Sheena could feel her heart race walking up the bridge and her throat felt dry. Lloyd had glanced behind her and smiled giving her a thumbs up and Sheena only nodded giving him a light grin. She was holding down her fear knowing this was the only way and she needed the courage to do this.

'_Jizou... Please give me the strength to make the pact... I don't want to fail again... For the sake of my grandpa and the people of Mizuho who died because of my failure.. Please... Let me succeed!_'

They entered the cavern, The cavern was dimly lit by candles that shone blue flames. Lloyd and Sheena peered over the edge to see the Geyser erupting boiling hot water up in to a hole in to the ceiling. Lloyd looked cautiously around for anything that looked threatening.

"It looks clear. Alright lets get to this Summon Spirit." Lloyd said to Sheena who only nodded and pointed to another door down on the lower level. "That must be where the seal room is." They both looked ahead at the path. "Something doesn't feel right." Sheena then said turning to Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked but then shrugged. "We just got to be prepared for whatever comes are way." Sheena shook off her doubt and they continued on their way. The path was wide and would eventually lead down to a stairway which they would take to the lower level. Inside the cavern was humid.

"Geez.." Sheena said pulling at the collar of her ninja suit to loosen. Lloyd grinned at the fact of how many layers she wore she must be sweating alot while Lloyd had a vest that allowed much comfort to the environment. but under the vest were the bandages that he had used to wrap up his bruised body. They itched like crazy.

Almost to the stairway Lloyd got a sudden feeling they weren't alone and instantly stopped Sheena. "Something wron-" Sheena was cut off by water blades that zoomed through the air towards them.

Lloyd quickly grabbed Sheenas shoulder making her duck along with him. Lloyd could see her wince at this now seeing that it was her wounded shoulder. There was no time for apologizing for the enemy was down below them on a section of the stairs.

It was an octopus like monster along with a trio starfish monsters and a hovering light blue sphere that surged with magic. The starfish monsters were already making there way up the steps towards Lloyd and Sheena for their attack.

Lloyd jumped up to his feet unsheathing his twin blades, charging forward at the starfish. One of the starfish jumped forward at him like someone about to pull off a karate kick. Lloyds right blade shot straight in front of him with great strength as he shouted "Sonic Thrust!" The starfish ran right in to the blade getting impaled mid way through.

Out of the corner of his eye Lloyd could see Sheena move up in front of him to take on the other two. She had a spell card in each hand and made her usual stance as the first of the two starfish came in to range.

She blocked the first starfishs kick with her spell cards then with her right card she threw it forward shouting "Power Seal" as the seal hit then came back to Sheena blue orbs surrounded the star fish then struck it hard dropping on to the rocky stairway.

Lloyd had pulled the dead starfish off his blade and throwing it aside as the second one came speeding up to Sheena. He quickly got in front of her making a few forward slashes at the coming starfish slicing it in to a few halves.

"Hey! That one was mine Pirate!" Sheena teased Lloyd with a scowl. Lloyd turned his head to the left to give her a grin, But suddenly something hard hit his chest causing him to fall on the steps. The blue sphere had cast a water spell that hit Lloyd directly in the chest.

Sheena cursed and grabbed Lloyds shoulder blades pulling him back up to his feet. "Which one you want?"She asked Lloyd quickly pointing out the octopus and the magical sphere. "The ugly one." Lloyd said with a smirk and began his charge towards the octopus.

Lloyd had noticed by now his exsphere was glowing it's usual light blue color as it did in battle. When Lloyd reached his target two of the octopus tentacles slammed forward on to him. Lloyd had quickly brought up his left blade blocking both of its tentacles.

Then when the octopus was left wide open Lloyd started stabbing the face of the octopus multiple times furiously with deadly accuracy as he shouted "Sword rain!"

The octopus monster looked stunned and unable to move by Lloyds attack but not dead yet.

Lloyd then leaped in to the air bringing his knees to his chest and his blades up in front of him yelling "TEMPEST!" Lloyd could feel the blades slash in to the dome of the octopus monsters as he went over the monster landing on his feet blades crossed. The octopus monster groaned and died.

Lloyd glanced over at Sheena who was finishing off the blue sphere stopping it ever time it tried to cast another water spell. Lloyd watched as her right spell card left her hand and slapped on to the blue sphere in the center as she shouted "Pyre Seal!"

The sphere exploded crumbling in to shards now losing its color, now just a pile of rubble. Sheena let out an outward breathe turning to Lloyd. "Well that was unexpected." She exclaimed with a smile as she returned to her counterpart. Lloyd nodded in reply and said "Let's just hope theres not more of them."

Sheena nodded as well and they both continued down the stone stair way. Lloyd checked his bandages to make sure any of them were loose. He was fine, no scrapes or scratches it showed some sign of improvement that he could still fight as well even when bruised.

When Lloyd and Sheena made it down to the lower level they both drew out their weapons again and began to make their way over to the seals entrance. They crept slowly, very aware that there are monsters around and not wishing to be ambushed again.

When they reached the entrance to the seal room Sheena let her arms drop still holding on to her spell cards. Her nerves were kicking in again and she trembled slightly. Lloyd sheathed his blades back in to there respected scabbards and turned towards Sheena.

"Come on Sheena I know you can do it, There's nothing to worry about." She only managed to give a small nod, She then swallowed the lump that was growing in her throat and entered the room. Lloyd followed right behind her.

The Seal room was larger then Lloyd had expected. The lighting of the room was a shade of blue because of the light reflecting off the water that surround the pathway to the Seal. Pillars with creatures carved in midway stood on the platform then circles around the seal.

Lloyd and Sheena made there way towards the Seal. Above the Seal, Mana was forming in to a bright blue ball that looked more like a cloud. Lloyds body tingled when he got closer to the hovering cloud. Powerful energy was coming from the cloud and Lloyd instincts were screaming for him to not get to close.

Finally reaching the Seal, Sheena stopped and took a deep breathe. Lloyd turned towards her with a grin. "I can't wait to see how this works!" Lloyd said trying to show some confidence. Sheena only shrugged and took a few steps up the stairs of the seal.

"Easy for you to say, If anything happens and you get hurt. It will be that much easier to get my Guardian seals back." Though she said it jokingly Lloyd couldn't help but hear some truth to those words. "Well alright... Here we go." Sheena said as she placed her hand on a block with another hand print on the seal.

The cloud like ball of mana started to pulse, releasing some fragments of the clouds. The ground slightly shook and Lloyd had to adjust himself on his feet to make sure he didn't fall down. The cloud of mana began to pulse more quickly until a blue light blinded both Lloyd and Sheena.

When Lloyd opened his eyes, a being that looked much like a maiden hovered inches above the seal. Her skin was blue and her hair was purple, She looked as if she was made of water. Lloyd guessed that this was the Summon spirit.

"You who possess the right of the pact." She said in voice that could resemble an heavenly being. "I am Undine the Summon Spirit of Water, What is your name? For what purpose have you come to my temple." Sheena took a step back from her and bowed her head.

"I am Sheena Fujibayashi from Mizuho! I..I come to seek a pact with you, Undine!" Sheena shouted with some tremble to her voice. Undine stared down at Sheena with cool eyes, Lloyd thought she was judging her worth as a summoner. It made Lloyd somewhat nervous and he took a small step forwards.

Undine looked up and stared off past Lloyd and Sheena to the distant wall. Sheena saw this getting discouraged. "Um...U..Undine?" She said, Lloyd could hear the hint of fear in her voice. Undine then looked down at Sheena and replied.

"It has been many years since someone has come to my temple in order to seek a pact. Were you sent by Aurion?" Undines eyes stayed calm and cool while Sheenas widened and she replied in confusion. "I don't know anyone by that name except for the God of the Church... And I have never met a god."

Lloyd was confused by Undines question as well. He didn't think gods existed in any physical form, so why would Undine ask if a god had sent them? Undine spoke up now after a few moments of silence.

"I see then, Before I can allow the formation of a new pact. I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker." Sheena blinked in confusion then gasped as water formed in Undines right hand in to that of a longsword. A veil of water then surrounded her motioning like a serpent around her form.

"Draw your weapons." Lloyd and Sheena both looked perplexed and quickly drew their weapons, Sheena jumped back beside Lloyd making her usual stance. "Wha? ...We have to fight?" Lloyd said looking Undine who only gave him the same distant stare.

She replied with "Let it begin." A water shield formed on Undines offhand. She raised her shielded arm up towards Lloyd and Sheena and shouted a spell "Spread." Lloyd glanced at Sheena who was already charging towards Undine with her spell cards out and ready, Leaving Lloyd behind.

Lloyd looked down as a pool of water swirled in a circle under his feet, The water then shot up like a geyser causing Lloyd to fly up in to the air by the pressure of the water spell. After the water from the spell disappeared Lloyd fell to the ground hard and groaned.

Sheena was already making her attacks at Undine when Lloyd looked up from the ground. But Undines water shield was deflecting the spell cards with ease, Sheena was struggling with keeping up the offense. "Lloyd! a little help here!" Sheena shouted not even turning her vision away from Undine.

Lloyd quickly got up and ran straight for Undine. He jumped in the air over Sheena and quickly shouted "Tempest!" as he brought up his knees to his chest and his arms crossing over his knees bringing up his blades as he did a few somersaults towards Undine.

Undine easily blocked the blades that swung in the air towards her, Lloyd broke the attack formation and landed right behind Undine. He turned around and started to slash at the Summon Spirits back. Sheena still keeping up with her frontal assault.

Undine couldn't block the both of them with her shield. Her defense finally collapsed and broke down after a few hits from both the pirate and the ninja, Undine was now wide open. Sheena then took out three spell cards and started to cast her own attack spells.

Sheena threw her first card at Undine and it struck her chest and she shouted "Power Seal!" the blue orbs came out of the seal and struck Undine from all sides. breaking her defensive water veil.

Sheena then threw her second spell card and swung around slapping the wide open Undine in the chest again Sheena shouted "Life seal!" and the card instantly came back healing whatever scratches Sheena had endured.

Sheena was about to use her third spell card which Lloyd guessed was her Pyre seal but Undine quickly brought up her water sword and brought down the blade directly on to Sheenas left shoulder. Sheena couldn't dodged the full attack but was able to leap back to avoid the full length of the blade, But the tip of the water blade got her and she cried out in pain.

Lloyd couldn't do anything but keep his attack on her backside going, He aimed his left blade in to a stabbing position and shouted "Sword Rain!" Lloyd then commenced with the multiple stab attacks. Undine couldn't turn around to block the pirates stabs and Undine took the full force of it.

As Undine turned her attention to Lloyd, He then bucked his right shoulder as hard as he could in to her chest which caused Undine to gasp. Lloyd then cried out "BEAST!" Lloyds exsphere was glowing brightly as battle energy escaped Lloyds body and struck Undine in the form of a lions head.

Undine was thrown back to and collided with one of the seal rooms pillars. The pillar collapsed on top of Undine and she laid underneath the rubble. Lloyd knew it would not hold her for long and quickly ran to Sheenas side.

Sheena was crotched down on her knees holding her left shoulder. Lloyd could see a bloody red gash that had formed when Undines blade struck her. She was wincing in pain and clenching her fist in and out. "Dammit... Just like before..." She whispered almost to herself.

Lloyd blinked and decide to ignore her, He got out an apple gel he had looted from the chest outside the temple and gave it to Sheena. She quickly applied it to the gash on her shoulder and got back up looking towards the rubble. "It's not over yet.." Lloyd said as he saw Undine push aside the rubble with a water spell and getting back up.

"Then it's time to finish this." Sheena exclaimed drawing out a few spell cards from a layer of her ninja suit. The suit itself was becoming more torn up every time she was in a fight it would probably need a patch job soon.

Lloyd quickly stood back up and held his blades tightly waiting for Sheenas signal to attack. They watched as Undine brought up her shield arm again aiming it towards the duo and chanting a few words. Sheena was rearing her feet for another charge and Lloyd did the same.

The familiar pool of water circled the both of them and splashed across their feet. "Now!" Sheena shouted, Lloyd and Sheena made their charge for Undine who was still casting the spell. Lloyd could hear the pool erupt like a geyser behind them as they made their way towards Undine.

Sheena reached Undine first and threw three spell card towards Undines face. Undine brought up her shield to protect her face. But the spell cards instead planted on to the water shield and Sheena yelled "PYRE SEAL!" Undines arm exploded, causing her to flinch leaving her defenseless yet again.

Lloyd now came up behind Sheena as she jumped to the left to make way for his attack. Lloyd slashed upwards with his right blade as soon as he was in reach of his target. The blow made Undine fly upwards, Lloyd then leapt up at the same time and with his left blade slashed downwards shouting the words "Heavy Tiger Blade!"

The blow sent Undine spiraling down to the stone floor. She impacted the ground hard and the veil of water that was wavering around her vanished. Both Sheena and Lloyd moved up towards Undine weapons still drawn. Undine opened her eyes and looked at them holding up a hand showing she would do no more harm.

Lloyd and Sheena fell at ease and withdrew their weapons. Undine stood up from where she had fallen and bowed her head towards Sheena. "Now pact-maker, Make your vow." Undine spoke softly.

Sheena stood there almost frozen, Lloyd glanced over to Sheena and gave her a grin. She returned the grin with her own and looked up towards Undine. "In order to complete my task and return home to the village of Mizuho, Also for the sake of the people who died here at Thonda Geyser. I swear to avenge their deaths."

Lloyd nodded his head towards Sheena agreeing with her vow and looked up towards Undine. The Summon spirit also nodded and replied to Sheenas vow. "Understood pact-maker Sheena, Use thy power well."

Undine then transformed herself in to a small blue orb of mana, Sheena then brought up a white spell card and the orb of mana reacted to the card. It fused its power in to the spell card turning it a aqua shade of blue. Sheena blinked looking at the card.

"I...I did it!" Sheena yelped in glee, She looked at Lloyd who only smiled and patted Sheena on the back. "I knew you could do." Lloyd looked at the blue card with symbols inscribed on it. "Wow.. Sheena that was awesome the way you made that pact!" Sheenas eyebrows perked up and a tint of pink colored her cheeks.

"Ah.. Well it was nothing really..." She was flustered and her head all the sudden felt light. Her thoughts were all the sudden jumbled after accomplishing something she thought she could never do. '_If Lloyd hadn't urged me to make the pact.. I don't think I would've been able to do it..._' She thought to herself.

"Well anyway! I can't wait to see you Summon Undine to get us off this island! Let's head back." Lloyd said with an enthusiastic smile and he started to make his way towards the exit of the seal room. Sheena rubbed the back of her neck and nodded as she followed Lloyd out.

'_Grandpa... I finally made a pact..._'


End file.
